SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!
by fanbasher865
Summary: Millennia ago a contract of immense power was created, and lost. now the contract has been found by somebody... blond that wheres orange? semi powerful Naruto. Kakashi, Sasuke and sakura bashing... a LOT. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!**

**Summary: **Millennia ago, the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse made a binding contract with Lucifer, enabling him with the ability to summon them, some were willing while others were not. Lucifer used them to create plagues, cause mayhem and destroy entire cities with a single blow. Eventually, Lucifer was slain and locked away, freeing the Four Horsemen from his clutches. They looked for the contract that Lucifer bound them with so that they could destroy it, but were unsuccessful in finding it. Years past and so did their hope in finding the contract. Eventually they stopped looking and went their separate ways, each blending into society while doing their jobs. Thousands of years passed, and they watched the rise and fall of many different civilizations, ones that embraced technology, ones that embraced nature and ones that embraced war.

Now, they reside in a time where ninja rule and are able to use 'jutsu' enabling them with the ability to bend nature and others to their whims.

War, Pestilence, Famine and Death had grown tired of being a part of society, so they had gone into hibernation, allowing their minions to do their jobs. For War, he had the insects that injected a toxin that heightened anger and aggression. For Pestilence, he had his swarms of rodents and insects to carry diseases to the unsuspecting. For Famine, he had locust that decimated crops and poisoned water. For Death, he had his reapers who harvested the souls of the dead.

The Horsemen had been asleep for hundreds of years, until they felt a pulling sensation. Fear flooded them while they were thinking 'Did Lucifer come back' 'Did somebody find the contract' 'Will we be used as weapons again'. when they opened their eyes after the summoning, they saw a short, blond haired, blue eyed, orange wearing child.

"Hi there!" he shouted excitedly.

======================BREAK=====================

Prolog, how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!

Yo happy readers. First off THANKYOU for the reviews. The reason I am writing this story has 2 reasons. 1) somebody sent me a heart warming message (private) that filled me with inspiration (you know who you are) and 2) I was day dreaming and all of a sudden I realized I was day dreaming a prolog/ summary for this story. Any who, ON WITH THE STORY!

=================CHAPTER 1================

"You training ends here Naruto." Ero-Senin said to me with a scowl on his face. "It is either you can't summon or you just aren't trying hard enough."

"WHAT! I have been busting my but every day we have been out here and when I ask for help or advice you just brush me off like Kakashi did. If you want me to do better then help me!" I Yelled at him.

Ero-Senin sighed and glared at me "Fine" he seethed "If you want help here is a test. You either summon a decent sized toad or you will die." with that said, he pushed me. The trees and plants were flying by a then they stopped. I looked down and sw myself above a giant chasm.

As I started falling I tried to grab onto the sides of the chasm with chakra but it wouldn't stick. It was at this point I realized that if I didn't summon something like Ero-Senin said to, I WOULD die. I tried summoning enough chakra to summon something big but all I got was a tadpole.

At this point I realized that I would die. I tried once more to grab the side of the chasm, but this time not only did I slip, I hit my head against one of the spikes. As darkness surrounded my vision I watched as the rushing river got closer and closer. Then as I hit the water on the bottom of the chasm, everything went black.

================Jiraiya Pov===============

I watched as the kid plummeted into the chasm, hoping that he would summon something big enough to get him out of there. 'Come on kid, anything, even Gamabunta.' I watched as he disappeared into the darkness and waited, and waited, and waited. I waited until the sun started to set and realized something, I just killed my godson. "SHIT!" I swore, jumping into the chasm, hoping to find something, ANYTHING! I summoned a traveling toad(1) and had him take me all across the sides of the chasm. I summoned a dozen tracking toads and had them search for him also. After an 3 hours of looking I had to face reality. Naruto had probably been swept away by the river into the underground tunnels.(2) There was no hope in getting him out. With that, I sucked up my pride and walked back to Kohna after my toads brought me to the top of the cliff. As I walked, I hoped that sensei wouldn't kill me when I told him what I've done.

==============OK… Back to Naruto==============

"Ugh…" I groaned in pain. I felt like I had been mauled by a pack of rabid fan-girls… many times. (3 and 4) I opened my eyes and found my self on a sandy bank, sopping wet, in semi darkness, with my face next to a rotting corpse. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jump up and slipped on the sand and fell, right on top of another corpse. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up again and this time I didn't fall. I looked around and finally got a good look around me. I was in a cave carved out of some sort of shiny black rock (Obsidian) and it had some luminous green rocks that were giving of a creepy light. Next thing I notice is the smell, it id dank and smells heavily of rot and mold. After that I noticed where the smell came from, the bodies. Not five, or ten, or even fifty. There were hundreds scattered in all sorts of uniforms. Some were skeletons some were blobs of half decomposed flesh and some looked like they were just recently killed. They were wearing all sorts of clothing from plant like clothing to metal armor. There were some shinobi in the sea of bodies but some of them had really old fashioned armor. 'This… is weird' I thought.

I got up and moved around the cave until I found a large black alter in the back of it. On top of the alter was a large piece of thick parchment paper that had five names on it. Along the top were four weird names written in four different colored inks and a title. Four Horsemen binding contract. 'Weird title' I thought. Underneath that were The names War, which was written in red, Pestilence, which was written in green, Famine, which was written in black, and Death, which was written in a pale white color. Below these names were about twenty lines, one of which had the name Lucifer on it written in something that seemed to be blood. "Huh, weird names." I murmured. I kept looking at the paper until I realized what it was. "THIS MUST BE A SUMMONING CONTRACT!" I yelled. "Since the stupid toad contract didn't work, maybe this one will." I slit open my thumb with a kunai and pulled out a senbon needle to write with because this contract seemed very neat, like it didn't want to get dirty. "NA-RU-TO-U-ZU-MA-KI" I said as I spelled out my name. "Ok" I said as I finished "Time to put this to the test." I said while jumping up and cutting open my thumb again. "Hmm, I couldn't summon last time, something that Ero-Senin said. Something about not enough chakra. Might as well use everything I have. Anyways, lets see, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep. SUMMONING JUSTU: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!" I yelled while slamming my hand onto the ground.

The earth started to shake, knocking me over in the process, and I thought that the cave was going to cave in. Suddenly there were four poofs of black smoke and a braying of horses. There were four old guys on horses that were the colors black, red, white and pale-green. They opened their eyes and stared at me, as if expecting something so I jumped up from where I fell from the earthquake and said "Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, THE NEXT HOKAGE, BELIEBE IT!"

==============BREAK==============

Could have had a better ending, but, what ever.

1) There are a lot of different types of toads that I have seen summoned, so why not this kind?

2) There is an immense maze of tunnels created by the river underground. There are also little islands where people can wash up if they get stuck, but it is almost impossible to find your way out.

3) If you want to know what happened/ what he looks like at this point, watch episode 3 right after god (you know he is) makes Sasuke and Naruto kiss.

4) I had an amazing idea for this part from day dreaming, but when I went to write it… I forgot it. DAMN IT!

Alright, I have up to the middle of the third part of the chunin exams mostly planed out, so any ideas for after would really help.

By the way, if you don't like something, let me know, but do NOT bash me. I write because I enjoy writing. I write for my self, and I allow viewers to see what I write.

Also, if you like something, or want to see something happen, let me know and I will se if I can fit it into the story, and if not and I have time, I shall make… an OMAKE!

Anyways, if you like it, a quick review of "good job" or "I like" or something positive will make me smile. Anyways, tata for now.

VOTE! Who should Naruto's favorite Horseman be?

(depending on who, will decide on a special ability for Naruto.) (not telling what)

(can also be a combination of two or more)

War- (0)

Pestilence- (0)

Famine- (0)

Death- (0)

All- (0)


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!

FB: OK, now, what should this chapter be BLUE11?

B11: Why don't you look at the notes, I gave them to you Fanbasher865.

FB: …oh.

B11: *Glare* what do you mean OH!

FB: Er… the fire was hungry so it went OM NOM NOM. *runs away*

B11: *sigh* I hurt him later, no lets have a filler chapter while I go harm the writer. *runs after FB*

FB: AHHHHHH! PAIN IS HERE!

=================CHAPTER 2================

(Hokage's Office)

Jiraiya slowly walked through the door to the Hokage's office with a look of self hatred and revulsion upon his face. The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork with a tired yet happy look. "Hello Jiraiya. How was trainin…" the Sandaime trailed off when he saw the look on his former pupils face. "What happened Jiraiya." the Hokage asked sternly, all traces of happiness gone from his face.

"I… I ki…killed him se…sensei." Jiraiya gasped out through the tears that had started falling from his face.

Jiraiya gasped as killing intent flooded the room, freezing him in place. "Jiraiya, tell me, what happened EXACTLY!" the aged Hokage roared at is former student with a clearly pissed off expression.

Shaking in place Jiraiya hesitantly spoke "I, I was teaching him how to summon toads, and to use the kyuubi's chakra to do so, and…" Jiraiya trailed off, knowing that if he finished, pain would be a big part of his future. Unfortunately, this did not sit well with the Hokage.

"And WHAT Jiraiya. Finish what you were saying." the Sandaime said threateningly with a look that could kill a puppy… and small children.

*Gulp* "Er… um, to teach him how to do this I had him use up all his chakra before he summoned, unfortunately he couldn't access the kyuubi's chakra, so I thought a life or death situation would help him release it, so…"

"So WHAT?" the Sandaime asked with a look that said 'I will kill you' on his face.

'Shit, this will hurt… a LOT' Jiraiya thought. "I… pushed him off of dead mans drop."(1)

*SLAM* Jiraiya went flying off his feet into the door from the Sandaime's fist. "YOU DID WHAT!" the Hokage roared. "THAT'S A RESTRICTED TRAINING GROUND THAT ONLY HIGH LEVEL JOUNIN HAVE ACCESS TO AND YOU TOOK A **GENNIN** THERE!"

"Sensei please" Jiraiya begged from the hole he was currently in. "It was the only way that he could summon high level toads."

"Did you ever take a moment to think that he had enough chakra on his own to summon something bigger." the Hokage asked in a deadly whisper.

"No" Jiraiya retorted. "He could only summon low level tadpoles after I had him drain… his…chakra… shit!" He swore.

Jiraiya looked up at his sensei and swore he saw death. The Hokage's nostrils were flared, his face red, eyes bulging and lips white with rage. In a deadly hiss he spoke "Jiraiya, Naruto has chakra reserves that would make most Jounin green with envy."

Seeing a chance to save his sorry ass Jiraiya spoke up "Wait, I'm sorry. I saw his academe results and I thought the worse. I'm sorry. If its any consolation, Naruto could still be alive, I didn't find a body, and I looked!" Jiraiya gasped out, knowing that he was still in deep shit.

The Sandaime less unhappy but still pissed. Then he got a thoughtful look on his face and smiled a wicked smile with a gleam in his eye that screamed pain. "Ok Jiraiya," said person gulped "here is what is going to happen. 1) Naruto turns up by his round of the Chunin exams and you keep your testicles." Jiraiya gasped. "Or 2) Naruto doesn't show up and I tell Tsunade who that pervert who was spying and taking pictures of her in the hot-springs in Kiri." Jiraiya paled considerably at that, because he knew that if Tsunade ever found out, he would live, barely, and be in immense pain for the rest of his life, while missing that which makes him a man. "Now, we are just going to sit back and wait Jiraiya , because your balls depend on what happens next. Anyways," The aged Hokage raised his arm *SNAP* "ANBU, take Jiraiya to the holding cells until the day that the third part of the Chunin exams start."

"HAI." they said, disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

*Sigh* "You better be alright Naruto." the Hokage mumbled as he sat back down in his chair. He reached down, grabbed his pipe and lit it. *Sigh* "You better be alright."

=================BREAK================

(1) well, it needed a name.

ALRIGHT! So far the decision hasn't been decided, though it will probably be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that.

Just War- (2)

Just Pestilence- (1)

Just Famine- (1)

Just Death- (1)

Combo of Death and War- (2)

Combo of Pestilence and Famine- (1)

All- (3)

OK, so don't forget to vote, BWHAHA! Oh, and I know that this chapter was very short, as was the first one, but if I write shorter chapters, my writing skills improve.

ALSO, if you liked the little rant in the beginning, tell me.

I'm out, Peace from the California.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!

Hey again. Now, here is a little tip, I KNOW the chapters are short, but I am the one writing them. My friends and I discovered that the longer the thing I write is, the worse it becomes. The longest thing I wrote that was still remotely good wad 4 pages on Microsoft word. Now, DON'T TELL ME THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT! I already know.

Also, I was working in the yard and I did something stupid. I broke my thumb with a belt sander. don't ask how, I just did. that's all for now.

Note:

1) Kakashi will be dealt with, as will Sasuke.

2) This will be the last day you can vote for which horseman(s) Naruto will get abilities from.

3) PLEASE tell me if there are plot holes. Somebody told me of one and I am trying to fix it, so all the help is actually appreciated.

4) If you like this story YAY, if not, keep it to your self or give constructive criticism.

=================CHAPTER 3================

Deaths Pov.==================

My brothers and I looked at each other wondering who this fool was. He was screaming, wearing orange and very loud.

'What do you think Famine' I asked through our telepathic link. (1)

'I don't know older brother, but do you think that this may be our summoner?'

'Bah' War grunted in their link 'a weak fool like this could not have summoned us. LOOK at him, he looks like a court jester.'

'Don't jump to conclusions War.' Pestilence spoke/thought 'We know not his abilities, after all, a mosquito is able to bring down an army if it has the right disease in it, so why should this child be any different?'

'I agree with Pestilence' I thought/spoke 'If you feel his aura there is something dark and powerful sealed in him, but his own willpower and strength are immense his own right. Let us wait and see what happens and act accordingly. Is that agreeable?'

'Yes' the other three brothers thought/spoke at one.

'Very good. Now Pestilence, you are the best with children, please get some information out of him.'

Normal Pov.==================

Pestilence got off his horse and knelt in front of Naruto. As he knelt there he removed his hood to his cloak to reveal an old face that had smile wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. He looked to be in his late 60s or early 70s with short white hair, sickly green eyes and a clean shaven face. "Hello there Naruto." he said in a kind voice that had an undertone of cruelty in it. "My name is Pestilence and these are my brothers War, Famine and Death. Do you know how we got here?" he asked with a kind but stern voice.

"Huh, OH, yah. There is a summoning contract on that weird black table that I found and because I couldn't summon toads, because Ero-Senin wouldn't teach, I signed this one… are you the summons?" He said in the hyperactive voice that is his.

"I see, well I suppose we are the summons, but we are going to decide if you are worthy of being our summoner, ok?" Pestilence said.

"Uh, ok." Naruto said confused as Pestilence walked back to his brothers.

'Well… he is approximately 13, has ADD and ADHD, has some other learning disabilities such as light dyslexia, and is malnourished.' Thought Pestilence to the other horsemen.(2)

'But does he have talent?' Demanded War.

'And does he possess the ability to use our gifts?' Questioned Famine.

'He does.' Spoke up Death. 'While he may seem rough around the edges, there is raw talent within him. I have also seen his past(3) and he also possesses a soul that the angels WILL kill for. His soul is very pure, and he would not use our gifts as Lucifer has.' He spoke solemnly.

'So what do we do?' Asked War.

'We show him what we are. I **AM **Death incarnate. You War are War incarnate. Same for you Pestilence and Famine. You are both your name sakes.' Spoke Death.

'Oh, and how do you expect us to show him.' War thought angrily. 'We cant exactly go and start wiping out the human race.'

'I agree, but that wasn't my plan in the first place.' Death spoke calmly. I suggest a mind dump.'

Stunned silence met his proposal until Famine decided to speak/think up. 'Are you out of your mind death! That could kill him, and it would include giving him all of our secrets.'

'I understand, but this is what WILL happen and you WILL remember your place.' Spoke death. 'I am still the oldest and most powerful of the four of us, and while you may be second oldest Famine, that does not give you the right to go against my ruling. Is that understood?' Famine nodded. 'Good. Now do we all agree?'

'Of course.' Replied Pestilence.

'I don't like it, but I agree that it is the quickest and easiest way to teach the child what we are. But I am reluctant as well, because he may manifest some of our powers and we will have to teach him.' Said War.

'Very well' Grumbled Famine 'But know that I am against this.'

'Duly noted.' Responded Death. 'Now let us speak with our new summoner.' He said while removing his hood to reveal an elderly man who looked to be in his mid 70s who had pitch black hair, a slightly larger than average nose that had a very sharp look, black eyes and was very thin. He descended off of his horse and stood in front of Naruto. He was soon joined by Famine who looked to be a man in his late 90s with missing teeth, pure white hair, a hunched back, dark brown eyes and a very wrinkly face. After Famine, Pestilence appeared on his left and then War who appeared to be a man in his mid 50s, with dark pepper colored hair that only had the lightest hint of graying, a decent tan, a soft facial structure for a man, some light stubble and shocking red eyes.

"Naruto" Spoke Death. Said blond stopped poking a bug that he had found and focused on Death.

"Yah, who are you. I know that that person is Pestilence, and he said your name earlier, but which one are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Death Naruto." Death said while kneeling down. "The older looking one is Famine and the younger looking one is War." Death explained. "Now Naruto, as our summoner there is a test that you have to go through. We will touch you and pet our memories about who and what we are because nobody in this day and age remembers who we are. After we put our memories into you we will test you to see what special abilities you will gain."

Naruto Nodded and asked "What special abilities will I get?"

"We don't know Naruto." Spoke Death "But we will find out after the test. Do you accept?"

Naruto looked unsure but said "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Just relax little man." Spoke War. "It will all be over soon."

These words did nothing to calm him, but Naruto was determined. "Ok, I'm ready."

With that said, the four horsemen stepped forward and placed a hand upon Naruto. Famine on an arm, War on another arm, Pestilence on his throat and Death on his head. Once the last horseman's hand was placed a flood of horrible and gruesome images filled his mind. The knowledge of all things that could make a human sick as well as all of the different diseases that could harm them. Some that could be a simple annoyances to ones that will make the victim in excruciating pain. Every single disease and ailment with all of the information about them was dumped into his head as well as the information on how to spread them. The information on how to turn people upon each other, how to cast low to high level illusions, and how to fight with all levels of fighting with his body or any weapon was also stuffed into his head. The information on how the human psyche works and how to manipulate it to heighten the desire for sex, food, drink or anything else was also crammed into his cranium.

After these memories though, the worst ones came. He saw all sorts of ways the human body could be killed, mutilated, dissected or maimed. He watched people named Adolf Hitler, Attila the Hun, Maximilien Robespierre, Ruhollah Khomeini, Idi Amin Dada, Leopold II of Belgium, Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Impaler), Pol Pot, Ivan IV of Russia (Ivan the Terrible) and Josef Stalin. He saw how every one of these people slaughtered other human beings and the various ways in which the people were killed. He watched all the ways somebody could be killed including chemicals, broken bones, crushed, drowned, cut, stabbed, ripped apart, etc.

While this was going on, Naruto was convulsing on the ground screaming in pain and terror while releasing all bodily fluids and excrement's. The memories may have been shown for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, or even an eternity. There were so many memories that Naruto thought his head would explode. Finally the sweet release of unconsciousness embraced him, unfortunately, he had nightmares of what he had just had crammed into his head.

While Naruto was convulsing on the ground, the horsemen stepped back and watched. "What if he dies?" Asked Pestilence.

"He wont." Said Death. "I wont let him." With that said the four horsemen stood there and waited for their new summoner to stop shaking and awaken from his horror induced seizure.

=================BREAK================

1) I don't know if the horsemen are able to talk telepathically, but I want it to happen so it does.

2) Pestilence knows all of the ailments somebody has.

3) They say death is timeless, endless and a lot of other things, so I say he can se the past, present and future.

Just War (4)

Just Pestilence (2)

Just Famine (2)

Just Death (2)

Combo of Death and War (3)

Combo of Pestilence and War (2)

All (5)

ALERT! This is the last time you can vote. You can see who is in the lead, and you are able to vote for more then one. Oh well. Review and tell me your thoughts.


	5. polls closed

SUMMONING: THE FOUR HORSEMEN!

=================POLLS HAVE CLOSED================

That's it everybody. The pools have closed. I thank everybody who helped decide which Horsemen(s) was going to be Narutos favorite/ private trainer. Anyways, here is the answer.

LIGHTS!

*flash*

DRAMATIC THEME MUSIC!

*sound*

Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is…

All with 12 votes.

With War in second with 6 votes and third is Death and War combo.

Well… fuck. I was really hoping for one. Preferably Death or Pestilence. Oh well.

NEWS: this story will be updated eventually. I have just not been very motivated. If it was just 1 horseman I may have been inspired, but unfortunately, even if that was done, my inspiration has left me. It will be back, I am watching mass amounts of TV, but I will be trying another Harry Potter fan fic that has popped into my head. So… until next time.

If you have any comments, feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
